


Enigma

by standbygo



Series: NaNoWriMo 2013 One Word Prompt Challenge [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbygo/pseuds/standbygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's latest blog post. </p>
<p>"It drives me crazy that two years after his death, people are still swallowing other people’s definitions of him. Definitions that are wrong, or incomplete. I don’t claim to be the expert on Sherlock Holmes, but if anyone is, I guess it would be me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> NaNoWriMo One Word Prompt Challenge: "Enigma", from Allison.

**From the personal blog of Dr. John H. Watson**

 

25th May

**Enigma**

Not a lot of people really knew Sherlock. He was an enigma. I think some people thought they had him all figured out but I don’t think so. I lived with him for a year and a half, working and living together, so I think of everyone I knew him best, but I didn’t, not really.

It drives me crazy that two years after his death, people are still swallowing other people’s definitions of him. Definitions that are wrong, or incomplete. I don’t claim to be the expert on Sherlock Holmes, but if anyone is, I guess it would be me.

Within hours of my meeting him, lots of people tried to tell me about him, tried to warn me off him. Maybe that’s what intrigued me so much, that all these people had all these different names for what he was, and some of them were true and some just weren’t.

Here’s some of the things people have said about him:

Genius: Well, yeah, that’s obvious. Off the charts IQ. Knew everything about anything, but at the same he remained stubbornly ignorant about the things he deemed boring or unimportant. Like shopping, or astronomy (God, he was so pissed at me that I wrote about that). He could do anything with his intellect, but he liked solving puzzles, so that’s what he did.

Look, I’m not stupid, I’m a bloody doctor, and I can do a Sudoku puzzle in about twelve minutes. I saw him do one once in less than two minutes. While conducting an experiment, and texting someone at the same time.

Anyway, I think there’s few that would argue with that definition.

Freak:  I was totally taken aback on the first case we did together when I heard someone on the Met refer to Sherlock as a freak. To his face. And he ignored it. No, not just ignored it, it didn’t even register with him, like he was used to it. I heard people call him that over and over again. I will admit that there was no one on earth like Sherlock Holmes. If that’s how you define freak, then I guess I see that, but I prefer the word unique.

And I’m going to say this now, in case anyone who still uses that word is out there. Use that word in reference to Sherlock to my face, and we will have words. If you’re lucky. I didn’t like it when he was alive, and I will definitely not put up with it now.

Fake: It’s hard to even write that word. Because it’s not true. I can’t prove it, but the truth will come out one day. I can’t even write about it. I’ll just keep saying it – Sherlock was not a fake.

And anyone that uses that word in front of me, can refer to the entry above.

This is the important one now: Friend.

He told me once that I was his only friend. He was my best friend. I’m sorry I failed him. I don’t understand why he did what he did. But that’s the word, not those other ones, that defines him for me.

 

**8 Comments**

Good work John, this is good progress. Are you going to reschedule our appointment from last week?

**E. Thompson , **26th May

 

Nice to see you back on the blog Johnny.

**Harry Watson , **26th May

 

Beautifully written, John. You’ve told me so much about Sherlock, I feel as though I knew him.

**Mary , **26th May

 

Hi Mary, I’m Harry, John’s sister? John doesn’t tell me anything.

**Harry Watson , **27th May

 

Come to dinner Friday Harry?

**John Watson , **28th May

 

About damn time.

**Harry Watson , **28th May

  
BIOOOEEHNMPNNIIATSPSTJORE

**Anonymous** , 2nd June

 

What the hell?

**John Watson** , 3rd June

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already visited John's blog (http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/), do. It's actually done with the BBC and the best meta I've ever seen.


End file.
